L'amour change les gens, même les plus asociales
by Misaki the fujoshi
Summary: Allen Walker va faire découvrir à Kanda Yuu un tout nouveau sentiment (pour lui) qu'est l'amour. Et, malgré lui, il va l'accepter. Et ce sentiment est une force qui va le changer radicalement, sans qu'il ne sent rende compte. Yullen. Désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés...


Hello every miaou !

Me revoici avec une ... chose... ah mince je voulais dire une fanfiction yullen qui traînait sur mon blog et sur mon ordi... J'ai décidé de le mettre (allez savoir pourquoi, c'est une merde, il faut le dire... Enfin vous allez voir par vous-même...). Cette fanfiction va se couper en maximum 4 chapitres, et pas de lemon en vue (je ne crois pas en tout cas...)

Disclamer : Pas à moi, mais à maitre Katsura Hoshino... Sinon moi j'aurais déjà fait de DGM un yaoi yullen...

Rating : T (je pense quand même qu'il y aurait quelques baisers et ce genre de trucs sans trop aller loin.)

Pairing : Yullen (Yu x Allen) forcément ! :p

Une dernière chose avant la lecture (promis je vous laisse tranquille...), ce chapitre est court mais les autres seront plus longs (peut être) avec une amélioration de mon style (cette fanfic. date d'il y a deux ans...),mais je vais essayer à ce que ça ne se voit pas trop, car selon mon avis, ça casserait l'enchaînement ...). Voilà tout ! Bon... prêt à rentrer dans le monde des bisounours ? So let's starting to read !

* * *

C'était un soir de Noël. Le jeune exorciste, Allen Walker, fêtait ses 16 ans. Tout le monde, d'après ce dernier était là, même Yu Kanda, le "Glaçon" de la Congrégation. Mais il remarqua vite qu'il manquait une, plutôt deux personnes : Komui et sa soeur, Lenalee. Il décida de partir à leur recherche.

 **-Il faut que je les retrouve ! Ils me l'ont promis ! s'exclama le blandinet, déterminé a les retrouver.**  
 **-Oh ! Moyashi ! l'interpella Kanda, toujours sur le même ton et en s'avançant vers celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**  
 **-C'est "Allen" et je cherche Komui et Lenalee... Ils ne sont pas venus à mon anniversaire ...**  
 **-Bah tant pis pour eux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?!**  
 **-Kanda, comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Si ça se trouve, ils sont en danger ! grogna-t-il, rouge de colère.**

 **-Tch ! Il y aurait un danger à la Congrégation maintenant ?! Non mais tu as bu ou quoi ?!**

 **-Mais je te rappelle qu'il y a déjà eu des akumas ici ! Et... d'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu venu alors que tu me dis me détester ?**

 **-Hein ? C'est que ... hésita le brun, j'a- j'avais envie c'est tout ...!**  
 **-Hum... Ok... Bon, je te laisse Kanda, je dois les retrouver !**

 **-Vas y... Fais ce que tu veux, Moyashi !**

Au moment où Allen allait dire sa phrase habituelle et provocante, le célèbre : "C'est "Allen", Dobe Bakanda !" une grosse explosion les interrompit. Les deux exorcistes se firent un signe et activèrent leur Innocence. Les akumas ne venaient plus par 10 ou par 20... Maintenant, ils étaient au moins une centaine... Ce qui s'explique car le Comte Millénaire doute d'Allen. En effet, en plus d'être le Destructeur du Temps, l'anglais est aussi le Quatorzième et peut être le Coeur.  
Mais ce fut facile pour l'aîné et le cadet puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude de tuer les akumas, même, ils étaient devenus plus fort ! Cependant, les exorcistes ne devraient pas crier victoire tout de suite. Les quelques akumas qui restaient laissent place à un akuma niveau 4... Le même niveau que celui de la dernière fois...

 **-Kanda ! Un akuma level 4 ! s'écria Allen, légèrement affolé.**  
 **-Tch ! grogna le brun, le salop ! On doit l'en empêcher !**  
 **-Oui... Mais il nous faut un plan... réfléchit le cadet tout en évitant les attaques de son ennemi. Euréka ! Si tu fais diversion, moi, je pourrai en profiter pour l'attaquer de dos... Parce qu'il concentrera tout son champ de vision sur toi, puisque tu es rapide, il se focalisera que sur toi ! Compris ?**  
 **-Oui, je ne suis pas bête non plus ! J'y vais, Moyashi ! déclara-t-il avant de s'élancer sur l'akuma.**  
 **-Ok... Bonne chance, Kanda... Et fais attention... Crown Clown, activation !**

Le jeune exorciste attendit que quelques minutes pour que cet akuma ne s'attaque qu'au japonais qui, astucieusement, pris du recule et de l'assurance pour éviter qu'il se blesse. Malheureusement, l'anglais, qui pensait que son ennemi n'allait qu'attaquer Kanda, eût une surprise. Celui-ci pouvait les attaquer même de dos, ce qui blessa grièvement les deux jeunes.

 **-K-Kanda...? Tu... Tu vas bien...? demanda le maudit, en ayant du mal a se relever.**  
 **-O-Ouais... et toi... Moyashi ? répondit son coéquipier en s'appuyant sur le mur pour se lever.**  
 **-Hum... acquiesça Allen de la tête.**

Seulement, l'akuma, ne voulant pas leur laisser un seul moment de repos s'élança vers le japonais. Comme il était gravement blessé et son corps met de plus en plus de temps à récupérer, il ne peut plus bouger. Le monstre était à quelque centimètres du kendoka pour lui porter le coup fatal quand l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs le para. Cependant, venir comme ça dû lui coûter une grosse blessure, plus profonde que les deux autres.  
Cette "chose" qui avait la forme d'un être humain s'éloigna rapidement pour prendre de l'assurance. Pendant ce temps, Allen et Kanda essayèrent de récupérer un peu de leurs blessures.

 **-Kanda... Encore un petit effort... Tiens bon, jusque là... déclara le maudit, essoufflé par les blessure et épuise de la tournure du combat.**  
 **-Toi aussi, Moyashi... Et Mûgen ... Tenez bon...prononça-t-il, en regardant son Katana.**  
 **-Je vais l'immobiliser avec Crown Clown... ensuite tu surgis derrière moi pour lui porter le coup de grâce...**

L'aîné hocha de la tête, et l'anglais partit aussitôt. Comme prévu, l'akuma fut immobilisé par l'innocence et tué par Mûgen. Mais, avant même que le japonais puisse crier "Victoire", il s'évanouit, trop fatigué par le combat et par les plaies. Allen, le voyant ainsi prit panique, le monta sur son dos et couru prévenir les infirmières en hurlant "Au secours". Après être arrivé à l'infirmerie, les soignantes prirent Kanda en vitesse. Allen, lui s'évanouit à la suite et se fit installé dans un lit.  
Plus tard, le kendoka se réveilla mais garda ses yeux fermés, à cause de la lumière qui était trop forte pour lui.

 **-Hum... Trop de lumière...! gémit-il d'une faible voix.**  
 **-Kanda ! s'exclama Allen, tout heureux de voir son ami parler. Kanda ! Tu m'entends ?! Youpi ! Attends, je vais fermer la lumière et les rideaux ! sautilla-t-il, et revint le voir.**

L'exorciste escrimeur se releva et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Allen, tout souriant avec Timcampy, son golem tout doré, qui a une sorte de croix sur le visage et de longues ailes et une queue. Ils étaient là, a regarder Kanda, lui avec, toujours le même air, mais ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire.

 **-Moyashi... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On est à l'infirmerie ? questionna en reprenant la conversation tout en tournant sa tête de gauche à droite pour reconnaître l'endroit.**  
 **-Oui... Tu t'es évanouit peu de temps après qu'on a battu l'akuma. C'est sans doute à cause des plaies qui nous a causé... On a perdu pas mal de sang... expliqua le cadet tout en gardant le sourire et ne fit pas attention à son "surnom"**  
 **-Je vois... déclara-t-il en baissant la tête, comme pour réfléchir.**

L'atmosphère était pesante. Les deux exorcistes se regardaient à tour de rôle, le plus jeune des deux était le plus gêné. Kanda, lui, il avait l'habitude d'être comme ça, sa réputation l'amenait à le nommer le "Glaçon", l' "irritable", mais Allen était ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un "donneur de joie de vivre" et il était sans nul doute beaucoup plus bavard ! Mais là, il ne disait rien. Il se tut par peur d'énerver ou d'ennuyer son coéquipier.  
Heureusement que Kanda prit la parole pour couper ce blanc dans la conversation :

 **-Oi, Moyashi... Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? interrogea le "Glaçon", toujours la tête baissé.**  
 **-Parce que tu es mon ami, Kanda, répondit le jeune exorciste sans aucune hésitation.**  
 **-Ami ?! répéta celui-ci, et le regarda interloqué, tu me dis ami alors que je t'engueule, que je te rabaisse tout le temps ?!**  
 **-Bien sûr que oui, Kanda ! Tu es mon camarade mais avant tout, mon ami...**

Kanda se sentit rougir. Il ne pensait pas qu'Allen le considérait comme un ami. Pour éviter qu'il le voit dans cet état là, il tourna la tête en ne sachant pas quoi dire et bafouilla. Le blandin le voyant gêné et, à son tour embêté, il devint écarlate et s'excusa :

 **-Dé... Désolé...! Je ne voulais pas que ça te gêne...**  
 **-Heu... Ce n'est pas grave...avoua le brun.**  
 **\- Kanda... On a quand même bien travaillé ensemble, pour une fois ! s'écria Allen, plein d'enthousiasme et d'admiration.**  
 **-Ouais... C'est vrai ! C'est la première fois que nous nous battions ensemble sans faire de disputes. acquiesça le japonais en souriant légèrement.**  
 **-Haha ! rit-il, heureux. Dos, tu crois qu'on pourra devenir amis sans se disputer ?**

Le kendoka, en regardant son camarade exorciste, remarqua que ses joues se colorèrent une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause du mot ou de la signification "ami" mais belle et bien la façon dont demandait Allen. En effet, il lui avait demandait avec une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier aiguë, le tout avec une tête assez mignonne. Du coup, il dû retourner sa tête, et exprima un petit : "Oui... peut être..." très timide.  
Allen ricane, puis parla pour changer de sujet en abordant le combat avec les akumas, toujours avec la même détermination et admiration de tout à l'heure.

- **Tu es vraiment fort, Kanda !**  
 **-Non, pas tant que ça, répliqua le brun, sinon j'aurais été moins blessé...**  
 **-C'est vrai... Mais tu m'as protégé...dit le blandin, un sourire tendre qui s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Et ça, pour moi, c'est ce que j'appelle être fort, quand bien même tu étais blessé...**  
 **-Je te jure, que si je revois ces akumas, je leur flanque une raclée de ta part et de la mienne ! s'écria, en s'agitant.**  
 **-Ahah, merci Kanda ! remercia Allen, puis remarqua quelque chose. Kanda... Arrête de bouger, un istant, s'il te plaît.**

Le kendoka le regarda sans rien dire, et s'arrêta sur exécution. Allen s'approcha de lui, et toucha son torse bandé. Tout deux se mirent a rougir, même Kanda, sans exception et sans râler. Allen, sans s'en rendre compte partit à la découverte de son corps en mettant ses mains à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il remarqua, ensuite qu'une plaie s'était ouverte suite à l'agitation de Kanda. Il décida de soulever son vêtement et d'enlever les bandages.

 **-O... Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda l'exorciste aux longs cheveux, tout en rougissant de plus en plus.**  
 **-J'enlève tes bandages pour en remettre d'autres. exprima le cadet.**

 **\- Tch... Je pouvais le faire moi même..**

 **-Ahah ! Je te rappelle que les blessures sont aussi bien que dans ton dos et sur ton torse ! objecta Allen puis s'éloigna un peu. D'ailleurs... Je te trouve... Enfin, je trouve que tu as un beau corps, Kanda ... Fin et musclé...**

A ce moment là, Kanda devint si rouge qu'il s'en cacha le visage. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?!, pensa Allen, perdu dans ses pensées à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Pendant ce temps là, le japonais cherchait quoi dire, c'est alors qu'il disait en tournant la tête au sens opposé à celui-ci, un petit, tout timide : "Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal...", ce qu'Allen entendit bien sûr car le calme avait régné dans la salle. Son camarade eût les joues aussi rouges que lui, s'empressa de se coucher, ou plutôt cacher dans son lit, ce qui fit rire Kanda.

 **-Oi, Moyashi ! Qu'as-tu ? posa celui-ci, d'un ton moqueur.**  
 **-... Laisse moi tranquille... Pervers ! répondit le blandin, toujours en se cachant de la vue de son coéquipier.**  
 **-Si tu ne sors pas d'ici, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! s'écria le brun, en s'avançant doucement vers le lit du maudit avec Mûgen tout en ayant un sourire malin.**  
 **-...Ok... C'est bon...**

L'anglais sortit sa tête, puis se releva doucement. Il était toujours aussi rouge, ce qui fit rire une seconde fois son camarade.  
Après que les deux jeunes exorcistes se soient calmés, ils se couchèrent, fatigués de la dure journée qu'ils ont eu. Malheureusement, Allen fit un cauchemar et réveilla Kanda après qu'il a crié le nom "Mana", le père adoptif d'Allen.

 **-Moyashi ?! Ca va ?!**  
 **-Hum... Oui.. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Kanda... s'excusa le maudit, légèrement tremblant et en sueur.**  
 **-Ne t'inquiète pas... Recouche-toi et ne pense pas à la mort de ton père... Pense... a Baka usagi avec ses conneries, par exemple... D'accord ? rassura le brun, avec un sourire tendre.**  
 **-D'accord Kanda...**

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, tous les deux se recouchèrent. Mais avant, pour que le "Moyashi" dorme bien, Kanda chuchota les trois mots qui firent bercer Allen, le célèbre : " _Bonne nuit, Moyashi._ "

* * *

Oui, c'est niais ... Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais du le publier. xD

Oui, moi j'aime les histoires un peu... ensanglantées si vous voyez ce que je veux dire *p*

Bref... Tomates ? :3 Si possible, des pastèques plutôt... Il fait tellement chaud ! xOx

Donc je vous dis à une prochaine fois (je vais quand même continuer cette... chose qu'est mon histoire et continuer le Ellie x Alec que je suis en train d'écrire... Ces personnages viennent de Broadchurch, une série British... Et j'ai été tellement frustrée de ne pas les voir ensemble que j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfic sur eux... Comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs xD), et désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger par ma Beta... N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews (critiques comme compliments (même si je pense qu'il y a plus de critiques que de compliments...)).

Ja nee, minna-san ! :D


End file.
